


Lost Keys

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lost Keys, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amused derek, mostly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles, Derek and a case of lost keys.





	Lost Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Kinda stuck with my on going fics so wrote this to clear my mind. Also this is the shortest fic I've ever written and I hope it came out right.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Did you find it?" 

"No I think I lost it" 

"Oh my God! Derek you lost the keys?" Stiles shrieked in loud voice and Derek rolled his eyes in response "I wasn't in charge of the keys, you were" 

"I agree to disagree! I clearly remember asking you to keep it safely on that table" Stiles pointed at his computer table. Derek once again checked the table "I can't find them Stiles" 

"So am I stuck here?"

"For now"

"I can't stay like this. We have to leave before Dad comes back" 

"We won't be able to leave without the key" 

"My Dad's going to kill us!" 

Derek scoffed "Aren't you overreacting? They are just keys" 

"Just keys?" Stiles raised his voice "Derek do you have any idea what will happen if Dad knows you lost the keys?" 

"He's your Dad. I'm sure he'll understand" 

"What?!" Stiles yelled "Are you crazy? You want my Dad to find out we lost the keys?" 

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later"

"Those keys aren't exactly a birthday gift Derek. I 'literally' broke the law for them"

"Don't forget it was 'literally' your idea. By the way you look cute this way"

A deep blush covered Stiles's face "Derek please" he whined "I wanna get out of here" 

"I can break you out of here" Derek suggested and Stiles rolled his eyes "Yeah because that's your answer to everything" 

 

A knock

 

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes

"Stiles?" Sheriff knocked again "Are you in there?" 

"Yea..Yeah Dad" Stiles swallowed hard "What's up?" 

"Have you seen my handcuffs and its keys?" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
